


Moments like these (Ferriswheelshipping One-Shot Collection)

by JouSenpai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Fluff, Isshu-chihou | Unova, but also some angst lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JouSenpai/pseuds/JouSenpai
Summary: A compilation of drabbles featuring the Heroes of Truth and Ideals.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> As the title and summary suggests, this is a collection of different ficlets I initially wrote on tumblr. I thought it was time I finally published it on this platform.
> 
> Please note that the timeline is not consistent and some stories may take place in Alternate Universes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #1 of the OTP Writing Challenge initiated by @fabulous-pokemon on tumblr

While deciding on a location for N and Touko’s first date, Nimbasa City was the obvious choice; a place filled with different sources of entertainment and memories of a certain confession.

The brunette took charge of the itinerary for the day.

Their first stop was the Musical Theater where they were subjected to an act by a Conkeldurr, Vanillite, Liepard and Lilligant. This was N’s first time witnessing a musical and Touko couldn’t help but sneak multiple glances at his reactions.

“Did you have fun?” She asked as they exited the building.

“It was certainly interesting.”

“Oh.” She stopped on her feet, disappointment being too apparent. “You don’t sound that happy.”

“That’s not it.” He clarified “The performance was definitely cute but I got distracted by what the different Pokemon were thinking.”

“Care to explain?”

“The Conkeldurr and Vanillite seemed to be having the time of their lives. Liepard looked a bit shy but at the same time was pleased with the applause she was getting. The Lilligant, on the other hand, was uncomfortable with the whole situation. It’s most likely that her trainer put her up for it.”

She recalled their first few encounters and how he was strictly opposed to the idea of Pokemon being captured and trained by humans. Of course, he had grown a lot since then but she always wondered how he would respond to still seeing unhappy Pokemon being told to do what they may not actually enjoy.

“Isn’t it fascinating?” He wasn’t finished “These Pokemon are on the same stage and performing the same routine but they have completely different emotions with regard to what they are doing. They are quite similar to us humans.”

Touko nodded. She had always found his thoughts on Pokemon interesting although she didn’t necessarily agree with a lot of them in the past.

“But I still can’t get that Lilligant out of my mind. I want to do something to help.”

“Let’s do that then.” She held his hand “We should find her trainer and convey her true feelings. Wasn’t that your goal after you came back from your journey? To act as a bridge between people and Pokemon?”

“Is that really alright? It might interfere with our plans for today.”

“Don’t worry about things like that! Besides, this is important to me too! I want all the Pokemon in the world to be happy!”

There it was. That intense passion and kindness for Pokemon which served as the main catalyst to him falling in love with her.

Happiness for all the Pokemon in the world? The dream is still far from reach but with her by his side, maybe they can achieve it.

Together.

* * *

The conversation had taken longer than expected. It was revealed that the trainer was a woman obsessed with show biz and had taken in the Lilligant when it was just a small Petilil and forced it to join her troupe. The poor Pokemon had been burnt out from travelling around the world and putting on performances. When N explained the situation to her, the lady just brushed it off and refused to come to any compromise. Lilligant was after all, her biggest star! No other Pokemon could match her elegance and grace. It took some serious threats from an enraged Touko for her to finally concede defeat and let the grass type retire. No longer seeing any use for her, the lady wasted no time in giving her away to the assistant. 

* * *

They had missed the first half of the tennis match which was scheduled to take place in the Small Court. N kept staring at his companion who sat still on her seat; emotionless and eyes focused solely on the action at the court.

“I’m sorry we were late to the game.” He apologised as he couldn't help but blame himself for the delay.

“Don’t worry about it.” She said, still not diverting her attention away from the main event.

“You seem to be really interested in this sport.”

“I used to watch tennis on TV with my dad when I was younger. He even bought me a kit to play with.”

“I see. I’ve never played it.”

“I’m sure I still have the kit at home. Let’s play together someday. I’ll kick your ass.”

He tried hard to suppress a laugh at her last sentence.

“You love making threats, don’t you? You really frightened that lady at the theater.”

“I meant every word I said.” Her voice started to sound cold “I can’t sit back and watch a Pokemon get treated like that. I absolutely detest it.”

“Touko…”

“I mean… I never knew there were Pokemon who actually suffered under their trainers until I heard the stories of the Pokemon you had met throughout your life. You are obviously more knowledgeable than I am when it comes to this issue. But I still want to make a difference. I want every Pokemon to live their life to the fullest. I want them to choose a path for themselves, whether they want to be with people and battle or participate in musicals or even just thrive in the wild. It should be their decision. And I won’t rest until I can ensure that all of them are able to make that choice.” 

He didn’t say anything but slowly brought himself to place his hand on hers. She only smiled; knowing her feelings had come across.

* * *

It was past sundown and they finally made it to the last stop of the day – the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel.

N began reminiscing as the ride started moving.

“This sure takes me back.”

“I know.” Touko agreed “How can I ever forget your famous ‘I’m the King of Team Plasma!’ speech? Most people save that kind of plot twist for later!”

Both of them let out a chuckle.

“May I ask what went through your mind when I revealed that information?”

“Obviously, I was surprised! Never did I think you’d be associated with people like them. So, when I found out you were their King, I was upset. Also, I realised how sly you were.”

“Sly?” He was confused at her use of that adjective. He also noticed a small pout on her face.

“I thought we were going to have some fun riding the Ferris Wheel. But you just wanted to stall time to protect your grunts. That was disappointing.”

“I’m not proud of it but you should know, I took my duties as the Team Plasma King very seriously. Protecting them was a big priority and I was willing to go to any extent to do that.”

She just shrugged.

“I did have fun though.” He continued “Like I said, I love Ferris Wheels. And of course, I really enjoyed interacting with you even if we often clashed regarding our beliefs.”

“Well, that does make me feel a bit better.”

She wanted to grill him a bit more but stopped at the sight of him watching her intently.

“Touko, whatever happened in the past, that’s not the case now. I’m here because I genuinely want to be with you. This is real.”

Her expression turned soft. She looked at him for a while before a response was finally initiated.

“I know. Let’s be with each other forever.”


	2. Do you remember anything?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Touko becomes a faller and is dealing with its after-effect.
> 
> Prompt requested by Anonymous.

It had been one week since the talk of a girl being washed ashore at a beach in Alola with a legendary dragon spread like wildfire. For almost everyone in the Unova region, there was no question as to who she was.

Touko.

There was no doubt about it.

It didn’t take long for her mother and her childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca, to fly over to her aid.

N Harmonia longed to go as well. But remorse played the villain. She was said to be looking for him for two years. Was he not wrong to think the current circumstances were his fault? Did he really deserve to see her after everything that had happened?

So, he stayed put. He decided to wait for her close ones to bring her back and prayed for some good news.

His prayers didn’t go completely in vain as she returned home safely, albeit with some minor injuries. Her Pokemon were doing well too. But a heart-breaking revelation followed.

She was devoid of all memories except for her name.

* * *

He stood in front of her bedroom door in contemplation and thought back to his encounter with Cheren the previous day. Apparently, Rosa had told the Aspertia City Gym Leader that he was wallowing in his guilt at the ruins of his castle. No one’s at fault, Cheren had said. What’s important now was Touko. And she had expressed a desire to see him.

N finally found the courage to knock and waited in bated breath. A response came from the other side, granting him entry. He opened the door to a familiar face who was trying to sit up on the bed.

It was strange to not see her in the usual trainer outfit. Instead, she was in pink pajamas with her hair kept open. Fatigue was apparent in her demeanour but she still forced a smile to welcome the visitor.

“You must be N.”

He took slow steps, having a duel with his emotions at the same time.

If she had just stayed in Unova and continued to hold the title of Champion, maybe this would have never happened. He had done this to her. He had to take responsibility.

“Why don’t you take a seat?”

She directed him towards a spot right in front of her on the bed.

He followed the instruction and proceeded to watch her. The girl was growing uncomfortable.

“Please don’t look at me like that. I don’t like it when people pity me.”

He had messed up once again. He hadn’t made a good first impression back in Accumula Town and it seemed like he even blew his second chance at it.

“I apologise. That was not my intention.”

“Oh! I guess I misunderstood. It has been quite embarrassing having people visit only to feel sorry for me.”

N couldn’t blame her for that. He, too, had experienced something similar two years ago after Ghetsis’ plans were revealed. Instead of a King, he was now seen by others as a poor helpless boy who was deprived of everything for the sole purpose of being a puppet. He loathed it.

“Do you remember anything?’ he asked.

She shook her head.

“I’ve been trying so hard but all I remember is waking up on the beach and people staring at me. Zekrom was there too but I couldn’t understand why. It was only later I found out it was mine. Nothing made sense. Why did I own a legendary Pokemon? Before I knew it, I was on the news. It was terrible. I wanted to get out of there. But I guess the media attention was a good thing. Wasn’t that how you guys found me? So, maybe I shouldn’t be complaining too much.”

She chuckled awkwardly at the last sentence and continued.

“I have heard a lot about you, N.”

He sat in silence for a while and later, managed to mumble up a question.

“How? I mean, what have you heard?”

“Almost everything. Cheren and Bianca had been filling me up on all the details. You were the one who pushed me to awaken Zekrom, weren’t you? I have to thank you for that! Zekrom and all my other Pokemon have been helping me on this road to recovery. I don’t know what I’d do without them!”

Even with her memories gone, Touko was still the same person. Her love for Pokemon shone through even now.

“You haven’t changed a bit.” He smiled.

“Is that so?” She reciprocated the gesture “I’m glad. I’m still curious about what kind of person I was before. Hearing all those stories really made me want to relive them…what a shame.”

N could see tears starting to well up in her eyes. He couldn’t take it anymore. He finally broke.

“I’m so sorry.” He started crying, eyes hidden behind his palms “It’s all my fault. I don’t know what I could possibly do to make it up to you.”

The former King let his emotions flood the room until he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Touko giving him the gentlest smile he had ever seen. She quickly enveloped him into her arms.

“None of this is your fault, N. Please don’t cry.”

"..."

Being embraced by a human was a first for him. There was a feeling of confusion but at the same time, it felt so right. There was comfort,sincerity and affection in that action and he had never felt more at home. He lightly put his hands on her back, signalling his approval.

“This is so weird.” She said, burying her face into his neck “I heard we were never really friends. But why do I feel a closeness to you? You feel so warm. It’s like I’ve known you my entire life.”

The sudden flow of intimacy was overwhelming and N responded by tightening his hold on her. They stayed in the position for a while until he let go and started speaking.

“If we had actually known each other our whole lives, maybe I would have ended up better.”

“But I still think you turned out great.”

“Touko, it’s probably because you don’t remember but I have done some bad things. I can’t always use the excuse that I was manipulated.”

“That might be true. But you were still good enough for me to leave everything behind. Even in my current situation, I’m pretty sure I don’t do that for just anyone.” 

She extended her hand and wrapped her fingers around his.

“I really wanted to meet the person who was responsible for making me even surrender my position as Champion. And now that I did, I kind of have an idea on why I did that. I can’t explain it but it’s like we’re connected. This is really strange.“

“I am not sure if it’s appropriate for me to say this but back then, I had always thought of you as my other half. Metaphorically, of course.”

“Ah!” A dash of red was colouring her skin “That’s… flattering!”

“If you don’t mind, can I say one more thing?”

She nodded.

“I wanted to thank you for everything. Thank you for battling me and Reshiram at the castle. Thank you for giving me hope for a better future with both humans and Pokemon. Thank you…for saving me.”

Touko reached out to wipe the last of the tears that escaped his eyes.

“You’re always welcome, N.”


	3. Is that my shirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requested by Anonymous.

While N was getting out of the shower after spending the night over at Touko’s house for the first time, he didn’t expect to see his signature white shirt missing.

He looked all over her room but to no avail. Defeated, he dressed himself with the clothes in hand and headed towards the living room only to see the lost item being clad around the girl’s small frame. He couldn’t help but raise a brow.

“Is that my shirt?”

“Huh?” Touko, who was busy lying on the couch and watching T.V looked over to the source of the mildly annoyed voice “It’s mine now.”

She stuck out her tongue at the end of the sentence which went unimpressed with her beau.

“That’s not right.” He countered “You can’t take things from others without permission.”

She had half the mind to retort the statement by bringing up the questionable methods through which Team Plasma carried out ‘Pokemon Liberation’ but she knew better. It was a past that was best forgotten.

“What’s the big deal? Besides, it looks good on me!”

She got up and struck a pose.

“Touko, that shirt is too big for you.”

“That’s what makes it cute!” Frustration was taking over “Gosh, N! Don’t you know the sentimental value behind having your girlfriend wear your clothes?”

“Of course, not.” Came his innocent reply “I thought I told you I had no experience in romantic relationships.”

She let out a loud sigh but wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Either way, I’m not giving this shirt back.”

“Care to tell me why? What is the sentimental value behind you wearing this?”

“Y-you tell me first!” Her face reddened “Why do you care so much about this shirt? It’s all old and raggedy.”

“Well,” He started to think “I guess it just feels familiar.”

“Familiar?”

“I don’t know how to explain it. After everything that had happened, this shirt was one of the few things that remained constant.”

“Damn it!” She started feeling guilty “That was a good answer.”

“Now, it’s your turn. Why do you want this shirt?”

The red on her face was getting darker.

“I don’t want to say.”

“Why?”

“I just don’t!” Her voice was getting embarrassingly high-pitched “It’s stupid!”

“Well then,” He was about to give her an ultimatum “I don’t think I want to give away my shirt for something stupid.”

“Fine, I’ll tell you!” She conceded angrily “But after you hear this, you shouldn’t say a word about it! Promise?”

N simply nodded as Touko’s face bore the perfect resemblance to a Tamato Berry.

“It…” She began hesitantly “smells like you.”

At least, she didn’t have to worry about him making fun of her. He was too confused to react.

“Don’t misunderstand!” She quickly clarified “I didn’t mean it in a disgusting way! It’s just that when I wear this, it feels like you are with me. It’s like… I’m always in your arms.”

She was lowering her head more and more as she spoke, wanting to avoid eye contact at all costs.

“I can understand why that could be seen as foolish.”

That reply was way too indifferent, even for a romance noob like N.

“Hey!” She defended herself “Those were my true feelings! Don’t just go around calling them foolish just because I did!”

“Touko,” He moved closer to her “you don’t need a shirt to feel things like that.”

He wrapped her into a hug, much to her surprise.

“I’m not really good at these things.” He confessed “But if you ever feel like being in my arms, you can always tell me. I’d be happy to oblige.”

She was resting her head onto his chest and could hear the sounds of his heartbeat. To her, they were nothing less than music. She basked in his warmth and relished the scent that exuded from his body.

Perfect.

This was just perfect.

“I’m still keeping the shirt, though.”


	4. Could you hold my hand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requested by Anonymous.

N’s heart pounded as he stood on the outskirts of Nuvema Town with Touko.

“Are you ready?” She asked excitedly.

“Touko,” He started “is it alright if we do it another time?”

“But you promised!” The girl whined “You promised you would let me introduce you to my mom today!”

He took a deep breath.

“I know. It’s just… I still don’t think I’m ready to face her yet.”

“But why? My mom is a nice person! Not to mention, she is very curious about you!”

“Of course, she is.” He muttered under his breath.

After all, why wouldn’t she be? He was the reason her precious daughter had to undergo great distress during his reign as the King of Team Plasma. It was because of him that Touko left Unova for over two years; even having to relinquish her title of ‘Champion’ in the process. Did he even deserve to be forgiven by anyone?

His worried demeanour concerned her.

“N, are you okay?”

He shook his head.

“You and your mom had gone through a lot. She was even separated from you for a long time because you wanted to look for me. I can’t imagine how much she had suffered for the past few years… and it’s all my fault.”

“No, it wasn’t!” She corrected him immediately “N, looking for you was my decision. And mom understood that. If anything, she was happy I found someone who meant this much to me! Sure, I lost track of time while I was traveling but it was still a wonderful experience. I met so many different people and befriended Pokemon I had never even seen before. I now have lots of stories to tell! I gained so much through this journey!”

“But you lost your position as the Champion.”

“You know what?” She laughed “I don’t think I’ll ever regret that decision. Being a Champion was really cool and all but I had other priorities. I felt empty without you being there to bother me, N.”

A small smile crept on his face to which Touko responded, “Even if I’m no longer the Champion, I’m still one of the Heroes of Unova. So, I’m pretty awesome either way! I just wish the other hero would have the same level of confidence.”

“A Hero…” He sighed “Though I’m grateful you and Alder consider me as one, I still can’t bring myself to accept it. I’ve done some terrible things in the past and now, I’m just a coward who can’t even stand in front of the people I’ve hurt.”

She gave a slight pout and raised her hands to pinch his pale cheeks.

“N, I’m gonna be honest with you. You were a pain in the ass a lot of the time. But… I’m still so happy I was able to meet you! I loved talking with you and our interactions always left an impact on me. When I first started my adventure, all I ever thought about was catching Pokemon, beating gyms and winning the Pokemon League. But you opened my eyes regarding how cruel this world could be. You made me think about what I wanted to do for Pokemon and how to ensure that all of them have a good life. You gave me a whole new perspective and I’ll forever be thankful to you for that!”

“It’s you that I have to thank.” He mumbled as she let go “You…”

“Don’t.” She stopped him “I already know what you’re going to say. And you’ve told me that lots of times. Just this once, let me be the one to thank you.”

Nothing was said for a moment as they were both surrounded by an air of gratitude. To her relief, N seemed to be more at ease.

“You don’t have to meet her today.” She said “I don’t want to force you into anything.”

“No, it’s alright. A promise is a promise. Besides, I have to do this eventually.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded but rather shyly extended his right hand.

“But to give me a bit more courage, could you hold my hand?”

Never would she say no to such a request. She gave him the softest smile and intertwined her fingers with his. And from his expression, she was certain her positive energy had gotten through to him.

“Better?”

“Much better.”


End file.
